


As the Petal Falls

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Belle, Beauty and the Beast AU, Catra is the beast, F/F, Shadow Weaver is Gaston, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, alternative universe, it's similar, it's the ending minus the party scene, lol, there's a lil violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 8: AU)Shadow Weaver comes to kill the beast and take back Adora, who to her knowledge is a hostage there, when she has actually chosen to stay there - with Catra.





	As the Petal Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT!  
> I COMPLETED CATRADORA WEEK!  
> I've honestly never felt so achieved.
> 
> This was actually an ask I got on Tumblr so I decided that I might as well write this for the last day too - killing two birds with one stone. 
> 
> Not that I want to kill the anon who wrote this.
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes I am sorry though, I was rushing to get this out haha, feel free to correct in the comments.
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! (:

 

“Come down here you impetulant beast!” Shadow Weaver shrieked from the castle entrance, Catra and Adora watching from the balcony, thunder crackling, and mobs jeering.

 

“Don't. Please, don't,” Adora pleaded for the beast not to hurt them, not to sink down to their level.

 

“I have no choice,” Catra croaked, taking Adora's hand, ignoring everything else, everyone else, and peering into her eyes.

 

“Be safe,” a finger caressed her cheek, and then, she turned around, snarling, ready to face her enemies.

  
  


The repetitive battering of the door had gotten aggravating, so much so that when they had finally broken it down, it was almost a relief.  

 

It was a rampage, men and women with pitchforks and torches, knocking anything and everything over; plates, cups, candles.

 

And as they were  wreaking havoc, Shadow Weaver marched upwards, ready to _kill_ the beast.

 

Meanwhile Adora was listening to the chaos, in her room, rocking back and forth, scared at what could happen to Catra. Catra, who she cared about so much, and Catra, who now, she couldn't live without.

 

She decided she couldn't just sit there, so she grabbed the closest thing she could find to a weapon - a fire poker, and she marched out of her room, _determined_.

 

As the thunder boomed, Catra waited patiently on the top floor, claws scratching the table as she looked at the dying petal. She had already lost hope, despite believing Adora could be it, but she'd either be killed or _have_ killed, and Adora couldn't love a dead beast nor a murderer.

 

 _Hopeless_ , she thought.

 

Another petal fell and the castle shook.

The time was drawing closer.

 

Then she heard footsteps. “Why were you hiding, beast? Because no matter what, I will kill you and then, will take what's mine - where is she?” Shadow Weaver had the shotgun pointed at her, and she also had a myriad of knives decorating her belt. She had come prepared.

 

“Kill me of you want to, but I shall not let you have Adora, she isn't _your_ possession,” Catra growled back.

 

“Nor is she yours, but you have kept her here for this long, you evil monster!” She had her finger on the trigger.

 

“No, I _wanted_ to stay,” Adora was at the door frame, fire poker in hand, pointing it directly at Shadow Weaver, making her lower her gun as she swiveled around.

 

“B-but why? Why, when I was offering family riches when all you had were rags, you choose to stay with _this_ ugly thing?!” She was waving the gun around as if it were a flag, mostly in the beast’s direction.

 

Adora didn't answer. She just held her ground,

weapon at the ready and gaze fixed on the monster in front of her - and that monster _wasn't_ Catra.

 

Shadow Weaver saw red. She had snapped.

 

“No! NO, I will not accept your silence as an answer, this _thing_ clearly has you under a spell-” she was waving the gun around again, “a spell or, or, maybe it's that rose…”

 

She creeped closer to it, and Adora knew how much Catra hated anyone touching that, so she wasn't surprised when a roar bellowed out, and how she leaped, claws sharp, scratching violently at Shadow Weaver’s face.

 

But she still had a gun.

 

BANG!

A bullet landed on Catra's shoulder, piercing through her skin, blood leaking out and dripping. Though, she was still standing and Weaver was not.

 

Adora was bewildered at the strength she displayed, still stuck frozen at the door frame in awe.

 

She wasn't frozen for long, and the castle shook again, making her jolt forwards, however she managed to catch herself before the floor did.

 

Now, things were becoming deadly, and as if the sky knew so too, lightning whipped down once more, painting the perfect picture for a hero versus a villain. Though, who was really the villain?

 

Shadow Weaver had recovered from the fierce attack, steadying herself, face bloody, screaming:

 

“ _I'LL KILL YOU_.”

 

Catra let out what could almost be perceived as a whimper of fear, Shadow Weaver aiming shots left and right, while Catra scurried to the window which was gaping open.

 

Weaver ran after, making her way to the sloped roofs, Adora following suit, trying to keep up with the face paced action.

 

The lightning was more frequent now, striking  down viscously at peak of the castle, which was a little too close for Catra's liking.

 

She slid down from the ledge of the window, bullets still chasing after her, until she was on a mostly flat (still slightly sloped) surface of the castle, facing a bloodthirsty Shadow Weaver. Adora was making her way down more cautiously, screaming a forlorn plea for the two to stop. They didn't listen.

 

“Those castle grounds,” Shadow Weaver pointed  all the way down to the deadly drop, “will be your deathbed!”

 

Weaver charged, while Adora had her eyes fixed on Catra, telling her, _it's okay_ , and that gave Catra a sudden burst in energy. She was charging too now, baring her teeth, and pouncing on top her, who now had a knife drawn, slashing unskillfully. Catra knocked it out of her hand with ease, and for a second Adora watched it slide across the roof and clatter all the way to the ground.

 

Then she was drawn back to the fight, watching as the two struggled on the floor, at a somewhat standstill, neither having the advantage. Nevertheless she was still unfathomably scared.

 

Catra looked up, studying the near distraught face, a look of sorrow falling on her face too, and Shadow Weaver took this as an opportunity to reach for another, smaller knife, out of her belt, and _stabbing_ the beast by her ribs, once, twice, then leaving it in.

 

There was a howl. There was a scream. There was a laugh.

 

The castle rumbled again.

 

Shadow Weaver got up, smugly wiping her hands on her trousers, staining it with the blood of the beast, who was laying down, breath heavy. Tears were streaking down Adora's face.

 

“Get up! _Please_ , Catra, get up…”

 

Shadow Weaver acted as if Adora wasn't there. “Admit defeat now, and maybe I'll spare you beast, though you won't have your _hostage_ to look after you.”

 

Catra said through bared teeth, “I...will-” she pulled the dagger out of her side, tossing it off the slope,  “will...never, give up,” she rose slowly to her feet, Adora rushing to help her up, ignoring the menace in front of her.

 

Weaver's eyes got darker in time with the roar of the thunder.

 

She pulled out her shotgun again, and snarled, “I have no choice but to kill you then,” she took a step closer, and the two took a step back.

 

“We need to run,” Adora whispered.

 

They were sliding across the slopes once more, bullets firing infrequently, skimming the beast’s fur as they desperately tried to get away, which was already challenging enough with an injured Catra.

 

Soon enough, they had made it far down enough that they were close to a balcony. Shadow Weaver was only a couple seconds behind however, laughing maniacally, loading her weapon with more bullets.

 

They were going to have to jump to make it.

 

“Adora, you can't die, you _have_ to go first,”

 

“No, no, you're hurt, don't do this to yourself…”

 

“I'll be fine, you'll be there to help me, _if_ I make it,” Catra gave a weak smile.

 

Adora nodded, and with the help of Catra she had made it to the balcony, who threw her weapon after her.

 

“Catra, there's still time, you can jump!” Hope was finally coming back.

 

The beast steadied herself, before making the leap, very nearly missing, but her claws saving her.

 

The two hugged, Adora burying her head in the beast’s shoulders.

 

But she had almost forgot - there was still Weaver.

 

A couple skillful _hops_ were all it took for her to make the leap that had seemed so difficult for Adora to do. The pair separated hastily, both facing her.

 

She jumped down from the ledge. Pure malice was spread across her face, and as she was about to press down on the trigger, she smirked, “Enjoy hell, _beast_.”

 

“Please, Shadow Weaver, don't do this, I really care for her.”

 

She chuckled.

 

“ _That,_ isn't something that needs care, that wants care. It is a liar and manipulator, and it _needs_ to _die_ ,” the words bellowed out.

 

“No, no she doesn't, so please, just take me if you have to,” she stepped forward, practically surrendering if it wasn't for the fire poker still in hand.

 

“Hah, like I'd want a pitiful girl like you, I think, I'll just take the beasts head instead.”

 

She has cocked the gun now.

 

But Catra wasn't done, despite everything, despite the blood leaking out profusely, and despite clearly having the disadvantage - she _wasn't_ done.

 

She growled, moving as quick as the strike of lightning, surprising both Adora and Weaver at the sudden surge of energy, claws drawing out, hooking on one of her eyeballs.

 

She screeched, blood trickling from her face, though she still held the gun, thrashing it violently until it made a connection with Catra's head, who had stumbled back onto the floor of the balcony.

 

Adora couldn't just watch anymore, so she bolted forward to Weaver who was clutching their face with one hand, and finally putting the fire poker to use, she just _struck_.

 

There was power in her hit, but she hadn't anticipated the women staggering back, and losing her balance, then falling, falling, falling…

 

Adora had just killed her. Adora, had just -

 

The castle rumbled, bringing her back to her senses, back to what, no _, who_ mattered, which was Catra.

 

Rushing to her aid, Adora knelt next beside the nearly unconscious beast, unable to stifle the sobs any longer.

 

“I'm, I'm - this is all my fault...I'm _so_ sorry,” the sobs continued.

 

“No…” Catra's voice was the smallest it's ever been, almost lifeless.

 

“You should of listened to her, I'm no good Adora…”

 

Catra would be always be alone, but now, instead of being alone, she would die - maybe that was better. Everything faded black.

 

The rose had one more petal, one last petal. But wasn't the beast already dead?

 

“No, no, no, you can't, you can't...” she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“Not when I'm so far gone, not when I love you so much, so much it hurts, so much that seeing you like this makes me want to shoot myself too, that it makes me want to get a dagger and stab myself in the exact same place she did to you, to feel your pain, because your pain is my pain.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Your death, is my death.”

 

The last petal had fallen.

 

She rested her head on Catra's chest, tears dripping onto her torn shirt.

 

But when all hope was lost, beams of magic were shooting down from the heavens, lifting the body up of the ground, fur turning into hair, paws to hands, tail disappearing and body shrinking.

 

She was on the ground and now the castle looked far much brighter than it ever had.

 

Adora was too stunned to move, to approach this human replacing the Catra she knew, so she waited for her to get up instead.

 

As she did so, she looked at her hands, the corner of her mouth quirking up, then she finally turned to face Adora.

 

Stepping forward, she said, “Hey, Adora.”

 

Still slightly awestruck, all she could do was take another step closer, brushing the hair out of Catra's eyes, gazing into them and instantly knowing - these were the mismatched eyes she loved so dearly.

 

“It, it...is you!” she beamed, throwing her arms around Catra's neck, feeling nothing but bliss as Catra pulled her closer by the waist, sealing her lips with a kiss.

 

A kiss that was the start of a new life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that that wasn't to shite. 
> 
> Thanks to @Nessarin_the_greatish for briefly beta reading and thanks to the anon who asked for this! 
> 
> It kinda deviates from the actual plot (I kinda forgot it lol) and the teacups and candle aren't in it so...sorry? Also the anon specifically asked for the SW to be Gaston which I think is GREAT XD 
> 
> Anyway please, if you enjoyed I'd appreciate a comment, kudos all that jazz and if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
